


Primal

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: After a particularly gruesome case, the team unwinds in their own ways.





	1. Forgetting a Tough Day

**Author's Note:**

> There are two interwoven stories; one with Ziva and Tony and one with the rest of the team. Look for the section headings (~TIVA~ or ~NCIS~) to tell which part is which of the substories.

Primal  
Chapter 1: Forgetting a Tough Day

Team Gibbs had been given a rare three-day weekend, without a holiday attached, after working a particularly gruesome case. Three young Navy recruits had been brutally murdered in Norfolk, and the case had hit them all hard. Two of the victims were only eighteen years old and the other nineteen. They had been on a day pass and had stumbled upon a drug deal gone bad. When the team had gone to arrest the man who shot the young men, slit their throats, and then removed the eyes and tongue from each one, he had been strung out on a cocktail of drugs and alcohol. He had managed to grab Tim from behind, and held Tim with Tim’s own gun at his head. Ziva and Tony had circled slowly around the back of the killer while Gibbs tried to talk him down. Using the team’s code word when Ziva and Tony were in place, Gibbs let Tim know it was time to duck out of the killer’s grasp as Ziva and Tony moved in. The killer had lost his balance, and swung out at both of the agents, resulting in a black eye for each of them. Vance had told the team to take Friday off, and had pulled them from the call list for the weekend. Ducky had checked Tony’s and Ziva’s injuries and reminded them to use ice packs to reduce the swelling.

When they left for the night on Thursday, all of them, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby included, just wanted to forget about the case. Abby suggested they all go to the bar down the street from the Navy Yard, one that they often went to after wrapping up a case. Ducky and Jimmy readily agreed, and Tim also nodded assent. “Come on, Gibbs, you too.” Abby managed to persuade Gibbs to join them. When she looked around, though, Tony and Ziva were nowhere to be seen. She sent a text to each of them, telling them to meet the gang at the bar.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva had gotten Ducky’s exam over with and had left the building immediately. Since they had come into the office together this morning, they wanted to get out before the others saw them in one car. They drove to Tony’s apartment, where they went inside and collapsed on the sofa with ice bags and a cold beer each. Tony ordered and paid for a pizza with pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese and black olives from their favorite pizzeria on his tablet with the store’s online app. Ziva went into the bedroom and changed into one of Tony’s OSU shirts that reached to mid-thigh on her. The pizza arrived and Tony placed it on the table. He took off his pants and shirt and ate in just his boxers. 

~NCIS~

Abby kept checking her phone to see if she had a response from either Ziva or Tony. She asked Tim to call Tony, but the call went straight to voice mail. She tried Ziva and the same thing; straight to voice mail. Gibbs brought over another round of drinks for the group. Tim, Abby and Jimmy were sharing a pitcher of margaritas, Ducky had a scotch on the rocks, and Gibbs had his bourbon. The appetizer tray they had ordered was nearly empty so Ducky ordered another. Jimmy asked Abby if she had gotten hold of the other two; Abby shook her head “no.”

~TIVA~

Pizza, and beers finished, Tony and Ziva moved back to the sofa and started watching a DVD. As much as Tony hated to admit, “Pirates of the Caribbean” was the perfect no-brainer movie to unwind. Ziva cuddled into Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and softly kissed her hair. She purred and nestled closer. As they watched the movie, Tony’s hand drifted down towards the hem of the OSU shirt. He was determined to find out if Ziva had any panties on. She shifted to make it easier for him and brushed her hand across his lap. He was now even more determined to find out just what she did, or didn’t, have on under his shirt.

~NCIS~

The karaoke had started for the night at the bar. Some of the tipsy patrons who got up to sing were pretty good, and others downright funny. Abby decided to dare the rest of the group to sing a song and got up to get in line to go on the stage. She sent a text to Tony, telling him that he was missing the karaoke, and that she, Ducky and Jimmy were in line to perform. Abby’s turn came and she sang “Born to Be Wild” to a round of applause. (Tim thought that rather tame for Abby, he had expected heavy metal.) She finished to cheering and few men tried to buy her drinks. Gibbs got up to lead her back to their table safely.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva were no longer watching “Pirates of the Caribbean” although it continued to play. Tony had discovered that Ziva had on JUST his shirt and she had turned and kissed him as he reached under the hem. Kissing became touching, and their desire for each other burned. Tony had stripped his shirt off Ziva and carried his naked ninja to the bed. He placed her on the bed and started at her neck, kissing his way down her body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her nipples and made them into hard nubs. He licked each one and then started kissing down towards her navel. As he parted her thighs, her breathing quickened. She opened her legs wider as he licked and kissed her clit, teasing her with his tongue. He slid two fingers into her core; she was so wet for him. Ziva could feel Tony’s hard dick pressing on her leg; she knew that it would soon be filling her and taking her to pleasure.

~NCIS~

Jimmy’s turn at the mike was a comedy of errors. He had chosen to sing “Angel in Blue Jeans” by Train, but forgot half of the words, so he made up his own words. By the time he had finished, the entire audience was laughing and calling for him to sing another song. Gibbs corralled Jimmy as he came off the stage, and sat him back down at their table. 

~TIVA~

Tony had worked Ziva into a frenzy, she ground her core against his face as he sucked and licked and used his fingers at an ever increasing pace. She had hooked her legs over his shoulders and was moaning and bucking at his every move. He knew she was close when her fingers tightened their grip on his hair and her other hand had stopped playing with her nipples. She was dripping now as he finger-fucked her, curling his fingers into her core with each stroke. She clenched around his fingers. She screamed his name, “Ohh, god, oh Tony!” and orgasmed, intense, primal and satisfying.

~NCIS~

Ducky’s turn at the mike followed a rather large construction worker who was barely standing. Ducky chose to sing “Amazing Grace.” He beautiful tenor voice brought tears to many eyes in the bar. When he was done, several of the older patrons sent drinks to the team’s table. Jimmy got up to have a second turn, but Gibbs followed and turned him around towards the table. The DJ, though, thought Gibbs was going to sing and the assistant led him up to the stage.

Abby sent texts to both Tony and Ziva, telling them to hurry and get there as Gibbs was about to sing karaoke.

~TIVA~

Tony watched as Ziva came down from her orgasmic high. She smiled at him and pulled him to her, capturing his lips with hers. He lay down next to her, with his leg over hers, and she could feel his erection pressing into her side. She flipped him on his back and kissed him again, deeply, thrusting her tongue in search of his. Her hands started their journey down his chest. He hitched his breath as she took his cock in her hand and started a slow stroking. She teased the tip with her fingers and then cupped his balls with her other hand. She sat up and positioned her mouth over his hardness. Her tongue flicked the fold on the tip of his dick. Tony groaned and felt as though he would explode. She took his tip into her mouth, teasing with her tongue and cupped his balls again. Her skilled hands made his body feel like fire wherever she touched. She applied pressure at his base and stroked more. Just when he thought he could take no more, she positioned her core over his erection and slowly took him into her.

~NCIS~

Gibbs tried to back away from the stage, but Abby and the team cheered him on. He looked at Tim cheering wildly and pointed. “I sing, and then you sing.” Tim nodded, not quite sure what he had just agreed to. Gibbs sang “This Land is Your Land.” Several women near the stage tried to throw dollar bills at him. Abby was recording all of it on her phone.

~TIVA~

Ziva moved her hips to take in Tony’s tip and then slowly slid down until his entire length was buried in her core. He could feel how wet she was and how she fitted him like a glove. She rocked her hips and he moved his to meet her. She would speed up and slow down, driving him crazy and so near the edge, and then apply pressure to his base to keep him from coming yet. He fingered her clit as she rode his cock, working her into a frenzy again. She moaned as he plunged into her, his own moans matching hers. She flipped them over so that he was on top, his dick still buried inside her. “Oh, god, Tony, fuck me harder…” He pistoned his hips, driving into her faster and faster. She moaned his name, which to him was the sweetest music he could hear, “Tony, oh To-ny…” He drove into her, wrapping her legs around him and raising her hips. She bucked to meet his thrusts, grinding into him. He heard her breath hitch and felt her tighten around him. She tumbled over the edge, the orgasm sending waves of pleasure through her body. Tony thrust twice more, as deep as he could and his own release shot into her.

~NCIS~

The team decided that they had enough to drink and that the karaoke and bar food were getting old. They said their good nights as Abby whispered to Tim, “I wonder where Tony and Ziva are?” Both had tried to call and text and neither had gotten a response. Gibbs asked the two if they had heard from either Tony or Ziva, and they shook their heads “no.”

“Must’ve had something better to do.” Gibbs left for home, as did Abby and Tim.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva lay tangled together in post-coital bliss. Tony kissed Ziva and breathed, “I love you.” She whispered back, “I love you” between kisses. Heart beats and breathing slowly returned to normal, and they drifted off to sleep, satisfied and happy in each other’s arms.


	2. A Day of Relaxation

Chapter 2 A Day of Relaxation

Friday morning dawned to Tim nursing a hangover. He took some Tylenol with his breakfast cereal and decided to work on his latest novel. He went to his computer, determined to write at least one chapter that day.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva awoke to the sun streaming into the apartment. He looked at Ziva and laughed. She glared at him until he told her that her “shiner” made him wonder what happened to the other guy. She turned tables on him and said, “You are not one who should be talking, Tony. Your black eye is all kinds of shades of awful.” They laughed and got up to look in the bathroom mirror. 

“I think we should not go out until these eyes look a bit better,“ Ziva commented. “Perhaps we need to stay in for the day?” Tony agreed, and then put his arms around her waist.

“I can think of lots of things we can do inside, and we don’t need to put on clothes for any of them.” He turned her towards him and kissed her.

~NCIS~

Abby, Caf-Pow in hand, showed up at the Animal Shelter when they opened at 9 AM to volunteer for the day. She played with the puppies and kittens, cleaned cages, gave food and fresh water to the animals and helped the shelter staff prepare for Saturday’s adopt a pet day.

~TIVA~

Ziva placed the chocolate chip pancakes on the plates and Tony set forks, knives, maple syrup and two glasses of orange juice on the table. They ate breakfast, talking with their eyes.

~NCIS~

Ducky went to see one of his friends in a nursing home in Virginia. He drove his Morgan to the suburban home, and decided that he would take his friend to lunch if he could get him out on a day pass. They could enjoy the beautiful day.

~TIVA~

Tony removed the DVD from the night before from the player and put it back on the shelf. He looked over his collection, selecting a DVD to play as Ziva placed pillows and blankets on the pull out sofa bed. If they were going to spend a lazy day in, they would do it comfortably.

~NCIS~

Gibbs worked in his basement, first on the current boat, and then on two carved wood jewelry boxes that he was making for his girls for Christmas.

~TIVA~

Tony put “Casino Royale” in the DVD player and pressed play. He lay down on the sofa bed next to Ziva and intertwined his fingers with hers. She turned to him and gently kissed him on the lips. He inhaled her smell, jasmine and vanilla. He always felt slightly intoxicated after breathing in her scent. His other hand wandered over her side and abdomen, slowly stroking circles on her skin. Neither one had bothered to put on clothing since they were planning to stay in the apartment all day. Ziva placed a hand on his chest and he felt the fire build. Every time this woman touched him, it was like an electric current passing over his skin. He loved her with every cell in his body. Now she was stroking his dick, as he stroked her clit and slid his fingers into her wet core.

Ziva loved the feel of Tony’s hands on her skin. His touch made her skin tingle and she felt as though an electric current was running over her. His hands alone could send her into heavenly bliss. She inhaled his scent as they kissed, thinking it was one of the most pleasurable and erotic she had ever smelled. How she loved this man who loved her as much. As his cock slowly entered her, she felt the waves of pleasure and excitement build.  
He stroked slowly at first, letting each new wave of pleasure engulf them. As their heat rose, he began stroking faster, until she almost pleaded with him. “Please, Tony, harder, faster, fill me, make me come.”

~NCIS~

Abby completed her volunteer work at the shelter and went home to change into her bowling clothes. The nuns were in a tournament with other teams from the area. Abby was excited, because she thought they could win the grand prize today. Before going into the bowling alley, she tried calling both Ziva and Tony, but the calls went straight to voicemail for both.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva lay intertwined on the sofa bed, relaxed from their slow love-making and just enjoying each other’s nearness. His fingers traced around her nipples and down her belly. She traced around his nipples, and ran his chest hair through her fingers. She was curled into his chest, his arm around her shoulders. Ziva raised her head and kissed his cheek. Tony turned his head and returned the kiss by fusing his lips with hers. Both felt a sense of peace and completeness in the physical contact of the other. The craziness of the case they had just closed had kept them from having little more than stolen kisses and holding hands on the sly for the past three weeks. Today, they filled that primal need by constantly touching each other.

~NCIS~

Ducky took his friend to a favorite sandwich shop for lunch. They ordered take out and took the food to a park overlooking a river. The two men ate in companionable silence, one enjoying his “freedom” from the nursing home and the other the company of a good friend.

~TIVA~

Ziva opened her eyes, wondering how long she and Tony had dozed off. He was just opening his eyes as well. The DVD had finished and the menu screen was showing on the TV. Tony took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Ziva, if I could spend the rest of my life like this, I’d do it forever.” She smiled at him, “When we are together like this, I do not want it to end. I love you, Tony.” He pulled her towards him, creating more body contact. “I love you, Ziva.”  
Tony’s stomach growled and Ziva laughed. “Well, I guess we do have to eat food some time!” They got up and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Kisses and touches punctuated their preparations.

~NCIS~

Tim looked up at the wall clock: 1330. No wonder he was beginning to get a headache. His stomach growled as if to acknowledge his hunger. He had written almost two chapters of his latest novel, describing the investigation of a grisly crime scene and the complicated relationship of Agent Tommy and Agent Lisa. Time to get some lunch. He sent a text to Tony and to Ziva asking if they wanted to meet for dinner.

~TIVA~

Tony put the last dish in the dishwasher as Ziva put left over food in the refrigerator. She bent over to put some things in the bottom drawer and Tony ogled her glorious ass. He loved looking at her body, all of it. To him, she was the most beautiful and exquisite woman he had ever laid eyes on. And the fact that she was his woman made him want her all the more. He felt himself harden with the thoughts of her body and how she fit to him perfectly.

Ziva turned around to see Tony practically leering at her, his erection like a flag demanding attention. She ran her eyes over his naked form. His body was eye candy in every sense of the word. She could get herself all hot and bothered just picturing him naked in her mind. Her man was all she had ever dreamed of and more. She could feel her core getting wet and sauntered over to him. “Take me, Tony, right here, right now.”

~NCIS~

Gibbs took a break from his wood carving to grab a beer and some left over steak. He took the beer downstairs and looked over the pieces of the jewelry boxes. On Abby’s he had carved skulls, roses and ivy. He would stain the roses a black tinged with red color before he applied the clear acrylic over the entire box. Ziva’s had a single rose on the lid with a Celtic heart, and Celtic knots on the sides. Ziva’s rose would be stained a soft mauve with white accents. 

~TIVA~

Tony pushed Ziva up against the kitchen island, standing behind her, his hand already stroking her clit and fingers teasing her entrance. God, she was nearly dripping already. She turned towards him. Kisses were full of desire and they hungrily attached lips to the other. Tongues darted along lips and into mouths, exploring the other. Ziva’s hand grasped his dick, and she used his tip to rub her clit as one of his hands danced around her core, and the other teased her nipples. Each time she rubbed his tip nearer to her heat, he involuntarily shuddered. He moved his hands to cup her ass, raising her up and onto his erection as she guided them to union with her hand. Once he entered her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She used his body for leverage to move herself along his length as he pistoned his hips to thrust into her. She ground herself into him each time he was deep inside her. She felt her core tightening and threw her head back letting the orgasm wash over her. Tony thrust deep and his release almost knocked him off his feet. He steadied them both by leaning her back against the island.

~NCIS~

Abby and the nuns took second place in the tournament. They went out to their favorite restaurant to celebrate over dinner.

~TIVA~

Ziva placed the DVD for “Casablanca” in the player, as Tony brought the dishes of reheated lasagna to the living room. He placed them on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. He returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. They took bites off each other’s forks, kissed gently and ate their dinner, and basked in their naked togetherness. 

~NCIS~

Gibbs woodworking was interrupted by Abby clomping down his stairs. “I just talked to Tim. He hasn’t heard from Tony nor Ziva all day, and when I tried calling them several times, it always went to voicemail.” Abby’s voice reflected her concern. “Nobody’s seen nor heard from either of them since Ducky checked them over in his office.”

“They are adults, Abs. They can take care of themselves.” Gibbs wasn’t concerned. After all, they did have the time off and Leon had just about ordered them all to rest and relax, no work at all.

“Gibbs, would you just call them, please? They’ll answer your call.” Abby was thinking of a gazillion things that could have happened to her friends.

Gibbs dialed Tony’s number, it went straight to voicemail. “Rule 3, DiNozzo.” Next, he dialed Ziva and again straight to voicemail, “Rule 3, David.” (*Never be unreachable.*)

“Well?” Abby looked at him expectantly. “What next? Do we try to track them down?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Let’s wait a bit and see if either one calls back.”


	3. Impromptu

Chapter 3: Impromptu 

Saturday morning, Tony and Ziva lay on the bed, touching each other, dancing fingers over skin, creating fire in the other. Ziva’s sharp intake of breath when he pinched her nipple set his desire burning. He could feel his dick start to harden. She rolled into him, locking her lips on his, and pressed her body into his. The feel of his erection on her abdomen filled her with desire. She flipped him on his back and pulled his hand to her core. She ground herself into his hand as he flicked her clit and circled her wet opening. She leaned forward and he licked and sucked her nipples, creating hard buds. Her desire matched his, and he never tired of wanting her and bringing her to fulfillment. Touching her always aroused him almost to the point of being painful. Ziva bucked on his hand and he felt her core tightening around his fingers. A well-placed thumb on her clit and three fingers curling into her at just the right spot sent waves of pleasure through her body. She climaxed with a scream of his name, “Oh, To-ny, oh yessssss…” Just the way she said his name almost sent him over the edge.

~NCIS~

Gibbs drank his morning coffee while checking his phone for missed calls or messages. Nothing from either David or DiNozzo, but two messages from Tim (most likely at Abby’s urging) and five from Abby. Abby’s kept asking him to track Tony and Ziva, to find them and make sure they were okay. Tim offered to use the GPS on their phones to track them.

~TIVA~

Ziva moved down over Tony’s legs and began stroking his cock, squeezing and rubbing and teasing. She fingered the tip and then licked the pre-cum off the end. She then grabbed him by the base and used his tip to rub her clit and core. Tony watched her expert hands on his dick. He jumped in her hands, and she smiled with pleasure at the unexpected sensation against her clit. He could feel her wetness, and wanted that on his cock. He pushed slightly with his hips, but she smiled at him, “Not yet.” Ziva took his tip and ever so slightly pushed it into her hot, wet core. He shuddered and pressed for more. “Mmmm…” she moaned, and he knew he would be inside her very soon. She rose up, and then guided his dick into her, sinking down onto him, and taking him deep into her. He could feel her pulsing around him. She pressed down on his hips with her legs, keeping him from thrusting. “Wait, I want to feel you filling me completely. Don’t move yet.” As her core rippled around his cock, he thought he might just explode. The sensation of having his cock buried deep inside her almost made him light-headed. She fit him so well as if she were made especially for him. Slowly, she eased up and down along his length, feeling him twitch inside her. She loved how he felt inside her, filling her perfectly. She let the pressure off his hips, allowing him to thrust to meet her movements. As she lowered onto him to take him in as deep as possible, he began stroking her clit. Ziva’s breath hissed, “More, Tony, more…” He moved his hand faster and thrust harder into her as she rose and fell on his dick. He could feel himself nearing his release, and thrust into her harder and harder while stroking and teasing her clit rapidly. He felt her tighten around him as his release shot into her and she reached climax. He looked at Ziva, her curls wildly scattered around her head, her eyes wide with pleasure, her breathing ragged. She watched his face, slightly pink and pupils dilated, and felt so much love for him. She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her lips to his. “I love you so much, Tony.” He could not remember a time when he had not loved her. “Love you more, Ziva.”

~NCIS~

Ducky left his house with a grocery list for the evening’s dinner. He had invited the Palmers over for a meal. He planned to serve a roast chicken, rice pilaf, and grilled asparagus with dill. Dessert would be apple pie a la mode. His visit with his friend in the nursing home had cheered him considerably the day before. Seeing young Victoria would be another cheerful and relaxing occasion.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony ate breakfast and showered. The black eyes looked a bit better, but were still noticeable. Since the day was sunny, they decided that they could go out with sunglasses on to hide the black eyes. Tony asked Ziva if she had ever been to Atlantic City, and when she responded in the negative, an impromptu trip was planned. They put beach towels, a blanket and a cooler with snacks and beverages in Tony’s car, checked their go bags already in the car, and headed north on I-95. Once on the highway, Tony took Ziva’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. He needed to touch her in some way, the primal desire stronger than ever.

~NCIS~

Abby had gone to Tim’s apartment, so that she could make a plan to “find” Tony and Ziva. Tim’s first suggestion was to go to each of their apartments. They went to Tony’s first. They knocked on the door and Abby tried to look through the peep hole to see inside. No answer. A quick check of the parking showed neither agent’s car in the two spaces assigned to Tony’s apartment. At Ziva’s apartment, the same thing: no answer. Her complex did not have assigned parking, but a quick drive around did not produce either vehicle. They went back to Tim’s to make a plan B.

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva arrived in Atlantic City in about three hours. Traffic had been good along I-95, the New Jersey Turnpike, and the Atlantic City Expressway. They only slowed down for the tolls. Tony drove south on Atlantic Avenue to show Ziva Lucy the Elephant. He then turned around and drove north to find a parking deck so that they could walk the Boardwalk. He took her hand as they walked to the Boardwalk, and could not keep his eyes off her. Ziva interlaced her fingers with his and smiled at Tony. They strolled the Boardwalk, as did many other couples. “You are the most beautiful woman here, Ziva.” She blushed and thanked him, “and you are the most handsome man here.” He turned to her and kissed her, his beautiful ninja. 

As they entered the shopping areas along the Boardwalk, Tony found a salt water taffy store that made their own and had a demo every hour. Ziva watched the machines pulling the taffy. She tried a piece, and decided that they needed to buy a box to share as they walked. A few stores down, they were selling Philly cheese steaks. Tony bought one for them to share. Ziva found a vendor selling Italian Ices and each one chose their favorite flavor: peach for Ziva and orange for Tony.

~NCIS~

Abby and Tim had used the tracking software to try to find Ziva’s phone. Tim thought it was giving a false location when it showed the Navy Yard. He tried Tony’s phone and it also showed the location as the Navy Yard. “Now that’s hinky.” Abby tried calling both phones and got voicemail on them. She then told Tim that they needed to tell Gibbs what they had found.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony walked along the Boardwalk to the Steel Pier. They purchased tickets and rode several of the rides, including the Grand Carousel, holding hands when they could and sitting as close as possible. Ziva laughed as Tony went from ride to ride with the excitement of a child. On the Ferris wheel, he kissed her at the very top. 

~NCIS~

Gibbs heard the distinctive clomping across his floor from the basement. Abby, followed by Tim came down the steps. From the look on Abby’s face, he decided that he was probably not going to like whatever she had to say. Tim looked as though she had dragged him into her plan.

“Gibbs, we tracked their phones and they track to the Navy Yard. Neither of their cars are where they should be and neither answered their door. Gibbs, we have to find Tony and Ziva. What if they are hurt or worse?” Abby was about to say more when Gibbs interrupted her.

“They are adults, Abby. If either one was hurt, we would know.” Gibbs was trying to get Abby to let go of her obsession as to the where-about of the two agents.

“But, Gibbs, they won’t answer their phones, which seem to be at the Navy Yard. They are each other’s emergency contact and medical proxy. If something happened to BOTH, how would we know?” Abby was not ready to let it ride. Her friends might be in trouble, hurt or worse. Gibbs needed to be more concerned and do something.

~TIVA~

After the rides on the Steel Pier, they walked hand in hand back to the car. Tony drove down the Garden State Parkway to Cape May to get the ferry to Lewes, Delaware. The beautiful day allowed them to see the sights and bask in the sun on the trip across. From Lewes, Tony headed towards Rehoboth Beach. They found a restaurant to eat dinner and then decided to stay overnight, so they found a hotel. 

Once in their room, they stripped clothes off each other as they kissed hungrily. Tony reached towards Ziva’s clit and core and found her already wet for him. She ground on his hand and took his dick in hers. She stoked him as he stroked her. He moved his hands to her shoulders, and backed her towards the bed. He entered her as she lay back, and she wrapped her legs around him. He drove into her, primal, needing release, and she met his thrusts. Ziva took a deep breath, and her core convulsed around him, sending both into release. She pulled his face toward her, kissing him passionately on the lips. They moved upward on the bed and slipped beneath the sheets. Ziva curled into Tony’s side as he lay on his back. She put her head over his heart and sighed in contentment. Tony wrapped his arm around her and slowly brushed his fingers through her curls. They fell asleep.

~NCIS~

Gibbs suggested to Abby that they all drive over the Navy Yard. When they arrived, very few cars were in the parking lot, and neither Ziva’s nor Tony’s vehicle were among them. The three of them went inside, and found Tony’s cell next to Ziva’s on her desk. Gibbs finally had to agree with Abby that something was hinky, but there was not much they could do at 2000. He promised Abby they would investigate further on Sunday.


	4. The Hunt is On

Chapter 4: The Hunt is On

Tim awoke to a pounding sound coming from his door. He yawned and stretched and went into the living room to see who was at his door. “Come on, Timmy, get up, we have to find Tony and Ziva.” Abby was not quite yelling, but he was sure his neighbors did not appreciate Abby’s hyper rant. He opened the door and let her inside.

“Get dressed, we have to go to Gibbs’ house and make a plan.” Abby pushed Tim back towards his bedroom. 

~TIVA~

Ziva awoke before Tony. She watched his chest rise and fall and his face. She was so glad they had stopped dancing around their feelings for each other and opened up one night about six months ago after sharing a bottle of wine. Loving Tony made her life so much better. He was like a piece of her that she didn’t even know was missing until she found him. Tony’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

“Good morning, my beautiful ninja. Have I told you lately that I love you? Tony grinned at her. She answered his question by placing her lips on his. He rolled to his side toward her, and pulled her to him. She pressed against his body, feeling his heat. His dick pressed into her thigh, immediately causing her core to dampen. She put her leg over his hip and pressed her core closer to his now erect cock. 

Tony could feel the heat from Ziva’s core; he slid a hand between her legs and felt how wet she was already for him. He stroked a finger across her clit, teasing her entrance. Ziva moaned in pleasure and pressed herself into his hand. Tony took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip over her clit. Ziva moaned again and pressed into him. He dipped his fingers in her core, taking her wetness and spreading it on his tip and then on her clit as he rubbed the head of his dick on her. He bent his head and sucked her nipple. Ziva was now writhing, trying to get more contact with Tony. “I need you in me Tony… Fill me…” He brushed his tip across her core, teasing her clit with his finger. He pushed the tip slightly into her and her moans increased. He rolled her on to her back and slowly slid his dick into her. 

She seemed to be sucking his cock into her, pulsating around him and sending fire through his dick. Ziva’s breath hitched, and she pressed herself on to his dick. “Fuck me, Tony, fuck me hard…” Tony thrust into her, taking her as deep as he could with each thrust. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, urging him to go faster and harder with her own movements. He could feel the bed moving as he drove into her. She threw her head back and her eyes rolled back, her breath hissed and she raised her hips by wrapping her legs around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, driving fast, hard, deep. She tightened around him, the electricity between them burning with their desire, and her release came hard. She screamed his name as he drove one last hard and deep time and spilled his release into her.

~NCIS~

Gibbs was not surprised to see Abby at his house at 0800, dragging Tim along with her. He had been preparing breakfast for himself, and added four more eggs to the mixture he was making for a cowboy omelet. Then he chopped additional vegetables, ham, bacon and cheese. He made breakfast for the three of them. As they ate, Gibbs asked if they had found anything more. Tim had found that Ziva’s Mini was at a repair shop not far from Tony’s apartment, just by luck as he and Abby had driven by the place. 

Tim and Abby both offered to go the Navy Yard and pull traffic video for anything within 200 miles and see if they could find anything. Gibbs shook his head no. “We are not on call, nor are we on a case. Abby, we can’t just hunt them down.”

“Why not? They are our friends and if they are hurt or in trouble, we need to find them.” Abby was not going to let this go. “How about if Tim and I use his computer to access the video feeds?”

“Go!” Gibbs hoped that Abby would give up.

~TIVA~

Ziva and Tony showered and changed into the extra set of clothes they kept in go-bags in Tony’s car. Their black eyes were much better today. The hotel had a complimentary continental breakfast, so they ate breakfast there before heading back to DC. As they were leaving, an older couple came up to them, congratulating them. The woman explained that she had been watching them at breakfast and figured that they were newlyweds. Tony looked at Ziva as she looked at him, their eye language in agreement not to correct the woman. “Thank you,” Ziva smiled at the couple, as Tony shook the man’s hand.

~NCIS~

Just by luck, Abby had pulled video from the Delaware Memorial Bridge Toll plaza. She spotted what looked like Tony’s Mustang, and zoomed in and enhanced the picture. “Found them!” She yelled excitedly. Tim looked at the image in Abby’s screen and agreed it was the pair. Abby enhanced the image some more and Tim pointed to the screen. “Are they holding hands?” Abby nodded.

Tim followed the video up the New Jersey Turnpike to the Atlantic City Expressway and a parking lot in Atlantic City. Each time they verified that the image was Tony’s car and then the images from the Boardwalk showed the couple walking hand in hand. Several images of them kissing started to appear in the Boardwalk feeds. At the Steel Pier, more images.

Abby dialed Gibbs number. “Gibbs! Get over to Tim’s NOW! We found them!”

~TIVA~

Tony and Ziva drove along US 50, holding hands and talking about the older couple in Rehoboth Beach. “Do you want to settle down, Tony?” Ziva was speaking from her heart, wanting his answer to be a definite yes.

Tony wanted nothing more than to make their relationship permanent. “Ziva, when I think about my future, I see you in it, by my side. I cannot imagine anything else. You are the one I want to be with.”

“Are you proposing, Tony?” Ziva was not sure she heard him correctly. 

“Yeah, I guess I am, but I need to do this properly, not at 60 miles per hour on the Chesapeake Bay Bridge!” Tony let his heart speak. “Let’s make a stop in Annapolis. There’s an ice cream shop I want to show you.”

Ziva squeezed his hand. “Just so you know, my answer is YES. Absolutely, unconditionally, one hundred percent, YES! I cannot imagine my life without you in it, now and forever.”

~NCIS~

Gibbs looked at the video captures that Abby and Tim had found. He didn’t say anything, just looked from one to the next. Tim now felt sorry for Tony and Ziva and wished he hadn’t let Abby talk him into tracking them down. Tim had started a search on bank card and credit card activity for both, and several hits popped up. “Boss, Tony used his bank card in Atlantic City twice, at the Cape May – Lewes ferry, at an Italian restaurant and a hotel in Rehoboth Beach. Ziva used a credit card in Atlantic City and at a gas station on the Garden State Parkway and her bank card at an ice cream store in Annapolis.”

Abby found a video from about two hours earlier of the two on the Chesapeake Bay Bridge. “Gibbs, they are getting closer to home. Here they are on US 50, and exiting for Annapolis.”

~TIVA~

Tony pulled into the parking space for his apartment. He leaned over and kissed Ziva. “Let’s go upstairs and get some lunch.” Ziva murmured agreement, and as their lips parted said, “I will make lunch.” In the apartment, Ziva headed for the kitchen, while Tony went into the bedroom. He reached under his socks and found the key to his small safe in which he kept valuables and important papers. He opened the safe and took out the small blue velvet box containing his mother’s engagement ring. He closed the safe and put the key back under his socks. He headed for the kitchen, where Ziva was preparing lunch.

~NCIS~

“Rats! I’ve lost them,” Abby was sucking down her fourth Caf-Pow of the day. “It’s like they fell off the face of the earth when they got to Annapolis.” Tim wasn’t having any better luck with following a money trail. On a hunch, Gibbs asked Tim to check any video feeds near either of the two apartments. “Aha; there they are at Tony’s building.”

Abby came over to see what Tim and Gibbs had found. “Oh. My. God. They’re kissing. Holding hands.” Abby was glad to see her friends together. Gibbs muttered, “Rule 12” and walked out of Tim’s apartment.

~TIVA~

Ziva set the chicken salad on the table. Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Mmm... you smell good…” He kissed her neck “and taste good…” Ziva leaned back into his embrace. She turned her head and met his lips. “You taste good as well.”

They ate the food and talked about the weekend trip. Both smiled and commented on how they had made new memories that weekend. Ziva touched Tony’s hand and then took it in her own. “I really enjoyed the time with you, Tony. All of it!”

Tony took the opportunity to take the velvet box out of his pocket and get down on one knee. Ziva’s eyes widened, as she figured out what was coming. “Ziva David, I love you with every cell in my body, and I cannot imagine any future life that does not have you in it. Will you please be my wife?” Tony opened the ring box and took out his mother’s ring.

“Yes, Tony. I told you earlier that my answer is yes. I see you in my future forever and for always.” Tony took Ziva’s hand and placed his mother’s ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

“This ring was my mom’s. I know she would have liked you.” Tony was trying not to let the tears spill out of his eyes. Ziva gave up trying to keep tears from falling as she kissed him. His tears mixed with hers as they kissed hungrily. Ziva unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and placed her hand on his chest. The fire of desire coursed over both of them. He opened her top and fingered her nipples. She undid his belt and waist on his pants as he pulled her shirt off her arms and slid her pants down her legs. As she unzipped his pants, she could feel his erection and stroked her hand over the front of his boxers. He took her panties down and ran his finger between her legs. She was almost dripping already. He pushed the lunch dishes to the side and raised Ziva onto the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around him and he drove into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and raised and lowered herself on his dick as he thrust into her. Hungrily, they pushed for a fast and hard release. He pounded into her, and she rode him like a bucking bronco. He felt her tighten around him and rubbed her clit with his fingers to hasten her release. She moaned his name and pressed herself onto him, grinding her hips into his. He made several rapid thrusts and then a final deep one as they both climaxed. He steadied them both by resting her ass on the table, while she was still wrapped around him. They were just starting to breathe normally when there were several sharp raps on the door. “DiNozzo, open up!” Gibbs voice bellowed from outside.

“Oh, shit!” They scrambled for clothing. Tony found his pants and pulled them on, zipping them enough to keep them up. He left his shirt and boxers on the floor and helped Ziva into her pants. She grabbed a shirt and hastily buttoned the most important buttons needed to cover her. Tony opened the door to not only Gibbs, but also Abby and Tim staring at his half-clad state. Ziva came out of the kitchen, not noticing that she had Tony’s shirt on and it had been buttoned crookedly.

Tim wanted to shrink into the carpet. He knew that this was a bad idea to come unannounced to Tony’s apartment. Gibbs glared at his SFA and his newest agent. Abby, unsure of what to do or say, fidgeted awkwardly. Tim spoke first, “I think I’m going to wait in the car.” Gibbs nodded, “Take Abby with you.” Tim turned and left, pulling a reluctant Abby behind him.

Gibbs closed the apartment door and motioned for Tony and Ziva to sit on the couch. He sat in the armchair opposite them and glared more. His eyes looked over the both of them sitting on the couch, shoulders and arms touching, Ziva’s right to Tony’s left. From their appearance, it was quite obvious what had been going on just prior. He placed their cell phones on the coffee table and cleared his throat.

“Rule 3, rule 12, rule 14, rule 45… ya hit a bunch.” Gibbs glared again as Tony tried to speak. “DiNozzo, you may want to finish zipping up so I don’t have to see anything I don’t want to see.” Tony stood up, “Yes, Boss” and zipped his pants. He sat back down next to Ziva, resting his hand on her leg.

“David, if you are going to wear DiNozzo’s shirt, at least button it correctly. But don’t fix it now; I don’t need a show. Put your left hand out where I can see it.” Ziva swallowed hard, “Yes, Gibbs” and held out her hand.

Gibbs got up and picked up her hand. He looked over at Tony. “Nice ring. Your mom’s?” Tony nodded, not quite sure what he should say. “Ziver, Tony, I knew six months ago. Was waiting for you to say something to me. Even though you broke rule 12 in so many ways, it doesn’t matter; rule 5 takes over. I want you to cherish each other and promise each other to work on making it better than good always. Listen and talk to each other. Work out the rough spots and enjoy the smooth ones. Make memories and be true to each other.” He broke out in a grin.

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks, “Thanks, Gibbs” “Thanks, Boss.” Gibbs motioned for them to stand up and he drew them into an embrace. 

“Keep it out of the office, and if either of you hurts the other, I’ll head slap you into the next year. How you tell Abby, Tim and the rest of the team is up to you. I won’t say anything when I leave with Abby and Tim.” Gibbs turned and walked out, leaving Tony and Ziva wondering what just happened.

*Rule 3: Never be unreachable.  
*Rule 12: Never date a coworker.  
*Rule 14: Bend the line, don’t break it.  
*Rule 45: Clean up your messes.  
*Rule 5: You don’t waste good. 


	5. Back to Work

Chapter 5: Back to Work

Monday morning came around too soon for Tony and Ziva. Tony turned on the water in the shower as Ziva got two bath towels from the closet. He stepped in and she followed, both allowing the water to fall over their bodies. Ziva grabbed the shampoo and motioned for Tony to lean forward. She squeezed some shampoo on to her hand, and began to wash his hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp, and as she rinsed the soap from his hair he kissed her forehead. He switched places with her, rubbing the front of his body along her as he moved. He was already partly hard, and she felt her core quicken at his arousal. Tony picked up the shampoo and began to wash Ziva’s hair. As she was facing him, she took his dick in her hands and began to stroke. She moved one of her hands to her clit and began stroking herself as Tony massaged her scalp and ran his soapy fingers through her hair. He rinsed her head, and pushed her hair off her face. He placed a hand under her chin and tipped her face to meet his lips. He moved his other hand to her core, already slick and wet for him. As he stroked her clit, her eyes rolled back slightly and she moaned his name, “To-ny, oh Tony, fill me…”

Tony moved Ziva so that her legs were on either side of his hips and then leaned her back on the side of the shower. She wrapped a leg around him, steadying herself with the other foot on the edge of the tub. He entered her core, sliding deep into her. She moved her hips to meet his thrusting and kissed his lips hungrily, parting hers slightly so that his tongue could search hers. She ground herself into him as he thrust, seeking her release. Tony thrust deep and stayed there, his hand reached for her nub, stroking and teasing, driving her closer. He could feel her core rippling around his cock. His need for release grew and he stroked harder and faster. Her breath hitched and she went into her orgasm with an involuntary shudder. He thrust as deep as he could and his own release nearly left him light-headed. He could feel her around his cock as he shot his cum into her.

~NCIS~

Gibbs and Abby arrived at the Navy Yard about the same time. He waited for her to park her car and they walked inside together. “Um, Gibbs, um, how much trouble are Ziva and Tony in?” Abby asked.

“Between them and me.” Gibbs replied.

~TIVA~

The couple finished their shower and dressed, realizing that their shower love-making had made them run late. Ziva heated two frozen breakfast burritos in the microwave as Tony poured the coffee into two travel mugs. In the car, when they held hands, Tony noticed that Ziva had left her ring on. He brought her hand up, “Are you sure you want to leave this on today?”

“Certain. It is an important step in our relationship and I will not remove it ever. It reminds me of how much I love you.” Ziva smiled, and moved her thumb over Tony’s hand. “I want everyone to know that we are together.”

“How about we see who notices and if no one says anything by the end of the day, we can call the family together and tell them?” Tony felt it best to play it low key at work, even though he really wanted to shout from the roof tops that his ninja was going to be his wife. 

Ziva agreed, “Yes, I would rather have it quietly announced than a big circus. Anyhow, once Abby finds out, it will be all over the building.” Tony grinned.

They walked hand in hand to the entrance of the NCIS building, showing their credentials and then kept holding hands into the elevator. Since they were the only ones in the elevator, Ziva and Tony shared a quick kiss before they arrived at their floor. Once the doors opened, they dropped hands and walked side by side to their desks.

~NCIS~

By lunch time, the entire building knew that the two were engaged. Tim had noticed the ring on Ziva’s hand, recognizing it from when Tony had shown it to him a few years before. Tim had texted Jimmy, who came up to see for himself and then went to tell Ducky. Ducky had told Abby and that was all that was needed to spread the news. Gibbs had gone up to Vance’s office after Jimmy came by and suggested to Leon that he call DiNozzo and David in to the office.

Once in the Director’s office, Tony and Ziva looked nervous. “I understand you have some news for me,” Leon spoke to both of them. Ziva nodded.

“We are engaged to be married.” They spoke together. Leon congratulated them and then advised them to keep it out of the office and that if the relationship interfered with the job, he would place them on different teams. He also told them that he would normally not have family on the same team, but since their team functioned so well and Tony and Ziva as a pair worked exceptionally well together, he would not break them up unless necessary.

Tony laced his fingers with Ziva’s, squeezing her hand lightly. “Thank you, Director.”


End file.
